I'm in the world of Nin
by Ming the 2nd Strongest Hitman
Summary: 'Aku harap, Aku tinggal di dunia ninja'/"Siapa kau?"/"Dimensi lain eh?"/Aku tinggal di Tokyo abad 21, selebihnya tidak usah di bicarakan. Seperti yang kalian tau, aku penggemar acara TV Naruto dan mengimpikan tinggal di sana. Bagaimana jika mimpi itu jadi kenyataan?/[Warning Inside]/R&R Please/Chap 1: for T semi M
1. Chapter 0:Prologue

~~~DISCLAIMER~~~

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita dan OC milik ku sendiri

~~Warning~~

For T,Typo,OC,OOC,Bahasa Translate Google(Jepang),Properti kadang-kadang nggak nyambung,Jalan pemikiran sendiri,Fantasi terlalu tinggi,Hasil dari impian sang Author.

Main Chara:OC.

Summary: 'Aku harap, Aku tinggal di dunia ninja'/"Siapa kau?"/"Dimensi lain eh?"/Aku tinggal di Tokyo abad 21, selebihnya tidak usah di bicarakan. Seperti yang kalian tau, aku penggemar acara TV Naruto dan mengimpikan tinggal di sana. Bagaimana jika mimpi itu jadi kenyataan?/[Warning Inside]/R&R Please~~

.

.

.

I' m in Nin World

.

Chap 0:Prologue

.

-Yuki POV Start-

 _"Hei, ayo kita pergi sudah terlambat ke Akademi, kita akan di ajarkan untuk mengontrol chakra"_

 _"Iya, aku akan ke sana"_

 _"Hati-hati Yuki-chan"_

 _"Aku pergi dulu Kaa-san dan Tou-san!"_

 _"Ayo kau harus bangun Yuki-chan!"_

 _"Apa maksudmu Ena-chan?"_

 _"Bangun Yuki-chan, kau akan terlambat sekolah!"_

 _"Gyaaaa!"_

.

.

.

"Gyaaaa!" Mimpi itu lagi.

" _Yuki-chan kau akan terlambat ke sekolah!" Kaa-san_ berteriak di bawah.

"Iya _Kaa-san_ , aku sudah bangun!" Teriakku kepada sang _Kaa-san_ ku di lantai bawah. Oh ya kenalkan aku Yuki Heiwa, seorang gadis cantik yang fans berat kepada film Naruto, rambutku berwarna biru _Cobalt_ sejak lahir, bermata Heterochromia, yang kanan berwarna _Azure_ dan yang kiri berwarna _Scarlet_. Berumur 16 tahun, sekolah di Tokyo Highscool.

"Aduh!, lagi mimpi juga" Aku langsung pergi ke kamar mandi lalu melakukan fungsinya yaitu untuk mandi.

"Aku kutuk kau sekolah!" Teriakku di dalam kamar mandi.

" _Yuki-chan, Luna-chan menunggumu di bawah!_ "

"Iya _Kaa-san_ , aku ganti baju dulu!" Balasku kepada _Kaa-san_ ku. Luna Hanein, teman kecilku sekaligus teman sekolah sejak TK sampai sekarang.

"Huft, aku harap besok mimpiku tersambung lagi" Gumamku.

Setelah beberapa menit, aku langsung pergi ke lantai bawah dan sarapan. Lalu pergi ke sekolah.

"Yuki- _chan_ kok mukanya di tekuk begitu?, kenapa?" Luna, gadis berambut _Raven_ , bermata _Lavender_.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Luna- _chan_ "

"Jangan bohong, kamu tidak berbakat berbohong, tau" Luna memang sudah mengenalku sejak umur 5 tahun.

"Ya sudah, aku menyerah. Aku tadi bermimpi tinggal di dunia ninja!" Teriakku sambil pose ala Ultraman.

"Lalu?, apa hubungannya sama mukamu yang di tekuk begitu" Luna sambil menunjuk ke wajahku.

"Lalu aku terbangun karena harus sekolah, sampai-sampai aku sumapahin kegiatan sekolah karena telah mengganggu mimpiku" Dengan wajah yang masih di tekuk.

"Ussh, Tidak boleh begitu, sekolah memberimu ilmu" Luna memang seorang pelajar terpelajar.

"Tapi.."

"Udah, jangan berfantasi terlalu tinggi nanti jadi gila, loh" Luna memasang wajah _Innocent_.

"Idih~~, jangan menakuti begitu, ah!"

"Khukhukhu" Luna mulai jadi _Yandere_.

"Ihh~~, Luna- _chan_ , jadi biasa aja dong!" Teriakku kepada sang _Yandere_ di sebelah kiri ku.

"Ya udah, tapi jangan begitu lagi ya~~" Memang dia selalu menggodaku, tapi dia lah teman sekaligus sahabat terbaikku.

"Hehehehe" Tawa pahitku.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat kita sudah dekat" Lalu kami berlari dengan cepat ke gerbang depan sekolah.

.

.

.

 _Ting Dong Ting Dong_

Bel jam istirahat.

Aku, Luna, May dan juga Leo- _senpai_ , menuju ke kantin di belakang sekolah.

"Bagaimana?, kau sudah memperbaiki sifatmu itu Yuki- _chan_?" Dia Leo, ia seorang pria berambut _Scarlet_ dengan warna mata senada. Dia adalah kakak kelasku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Huft, apakah kau sudah tidak menyukai acara Naruto itu?. Lama-lama kau jadi tomboy, loh~~" Dia memang selalu menjahiliku, tapi aku tidak acuh.

"Ishh!, Leo- _senpai_ suka-suka Yuki- _chan_ , lah!. Jangan ikut campur _senpai_ " Bagai tersambar petir, Leo- _senpai_ terdiam membatu karena, telah di bentak oleh orang yang di sukainya, May Ais. Memang dia suka dengannya tapi May tidak menyadarinya, jadi _Senpai_ terus mengejarnya.

"Khukhukhu, makanya jangan bersifat kasar" Luna memang selalu menggoda dua sejoli itu.

"Ayo kita duduk sebelum ramai" Aku mencoba melerai mereka.

"Baiklah, jadi mau pesan apa?" Tanya May.

"Aku sama dengan May- _chan_ saja" Leo- _senpai_ , sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang akan membuat semua wanita mati bahagia, tentu saja kecuali kami bertiga.

"Aku, Ramen saja" Luna memang suka ramen karena dia suka makanan berkuah.

"Kalau gitu aku, nasi kare saja. Kebetulan aku ingin" Aku memang suka makanan sederhana, karena aku memang orang yang suka kesederhanaan.

"Baiklah, dua dango, satu ramen dan satu nasi kare. Sebentar ya aku ambilkan.." Sebelum dia melangkah menjauh, dia di halangi oleh _senpai_ yang juga menyukainya selain Leo- _senpai_ , dia Theon- _senpai_.

"Biar aku yang memesannya" Theon- _senpai_ mengambil kertas yang di pegang May.

"Tidak apa, Theon- _senpai_ aku bisa" May ingin mengambil kertasnya, sebelum..

"Biar aku saja May- _chan_ " Sekarang Leo- _senpai_.

'Kasihan May- _chan_ ' Ucapku dalam hati.

"Huft, dasar. _Love triangle_ " Luna mengeluh.

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya makanan kami sudah ada di depan mata.

" _Itadakimasu_!" Seru kami berlima.

"Jadi bagaimana, sebentar lagi kan ujian naik kelas" Tanya Theon- _senpai_ , sang ketua OSIS.

"Iya aku sudah tau metode belajarku" May menjawab membuat kedua pria di depan kami langsung memusatkan perhatiannya kepada gadis yang mereka sukai.

"Metode apa?" Tanya dua kakak kelas kami, serempak.

"Metode belajar sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah" May memang orang yang rajin dan berbeda dari gadis lain. Karena itulah, dua kakak kelas di depan kami menyukainya.

"Bagus kalau begitu" Jawab dua kakak kelas itu serempak lagi.

Setelah pembicaraan yang cukup tidak nyambung dan tidak jelas, topik yang berganti-ganti dan perdebatan antar kakak kelas. Akhirnya bel berbunyi untuk membuat para murid berjalan kembali menuju kelas masing-masing.

"Sudah dulu ya, Yuki- _chan_ , Luna-ch _an_ " May lali berjalan ke kelasnya sendiri karena, Aku dan May tidak sekelas.

" _Jaa_ , May- _chan_ ~~" Luna membalasnya, aku hanya melambaikan tangan kepada May.

.

.

.

 _Ting Dong Ting Dong_

Bel pulang berbunyi, menandakan murid-murid bisa segera kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

"Yuki- _chan_ , kamu langsung pulang atau ke toko buku dulu?" Tanya Luna kepadaku.

"Ke toko buku dulu, kebetulan aku juga sudah ijin ke _Kaa-san_ untuk meminjam beberapa buku untuk belajar, ujian nanti" Senyumku mengembang.

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku juga mau meminjam beberapa novel" Katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ayo!" Seru kami lalu tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit, kaki kami pun sudah memasuki sebiah toko buku.

"Aku mau ke bagian novel dulu" Luna lalu melangkah menuju rak penyimpan novel-novel.

"Baiklah, aku ke bagian buku sekolah"

Kami pun berpencar mencari buku yang kami butuhkan.

"IPA, Fisika, Biologi, Kimia dan.." Aku mulai memeriksa buku apa yang belum ku ambil.

"Dan...Astronomi?" Seseorang di belakangku, lantas aku menoleh lalu..

"Yui- _Neesan_ , kau mengagetkanku saja" Yui pemilik toko buku ini, sekaligus kakak angkatku.

"Ya, kau ini sudah tau kalau ini _Nee-san_ mu yang cantik" Katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar dengan pose ala barbie.

"Ah, _Nee-san_ sifatnya kambuh lagi" Ejekku kepada _Nee-san_ yang sok cantik menurutku.

"Ah ya, kamu tau aja"

"Yuki- _chan_ , kamu udah...eh hai Yui- _san_ ~~" Luna memang sudah kenal kakak angkatku ini, dia bernama panjang Yui Heiwa, dia di angkat menjadi kakak ku dari panti asuhan, saat itu dia berumur 9 tahun dan aku berumur 5 tahun.

"Hai juga, Luna- _chan_ ~~" Sapa _Nee-san_ ku ini kepada Luna.

"Oh ya, kalian sudah memilih?. Kalau sudah, ayo ke meja depan" Ajak _Nee-san_.

"Baiklah~~"

Lalu kami pun pergi ke meja depan yang aku tidak tau apa namanya.

"Aku hanya pinjam tiga buku saja hari ini" Aku meletakkan 3 buku itu di meja lalu menunjukkan kartu perpusku.

"Aku hanya pinjam dua Novel hari ini" Luna melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

"Baiklah, Yuki-3 buku Ilmu pengetahuan, Luna-2 novel. Baiklah, kembalikan buku dan novel ini paling lambat 7 hari dari sekarang" Yui- _Nee_ , sambil mengetik di komputernya.

"Oh ya, Yuki- _chan_ ini hadiah ulang tahunmu, maaf ya terlambat tiga hari" Kata _Nee-san_ sambil memberiku..

" _Hitai-ate konohagakure_ , terima kasih _Nee-san_ ~~" Seraya memeluk _Nee-san_ , aku menggenggam erat hadiahku itu.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu _Yui-san_ "

" _Jaa_ , Yuki- _chan_ , Luna- _chan_ " Balas _Nee-san_ sebelum kami keluar.

Setelah itu kami pun berjalan pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Setelah hari yang panjang, akhirnya aku bisa menonton acara televisi yang ku suka sampai selesai.

"Akhirnya, setelah hari yang panjang aku bisa santai dan memandangi bintang" Memang di langit Tokyo tidak banyak bintang namun aku masih bisa menikmatinya.

Setelah beberapa menit aku memandangi bintang.

"Wahh~, bintang jatuh. Buat permohonan" dengan kedua tangan yang ku katupkan dengan hadiah yang kua dapatkanan di tengah-tengah tanganku dari _Nee-san_ dan memejamkan mataku.

'Aku harap, Aku tinggal di dunia ninja'

 **'Wushh'**

-Yuki POV End-

.

TBC

.

Author Note: Bagaimana?, apakah hancur atau GaJe atau kedua-duanya? ya hehehe, maaf ini adalah hasil dari pemikiran dan impian yang tidak akan pernah terwujud dari sang Author GaJe ini. REVEIW PLEASE~~~.


	2. Chapter 1:I'm here, but my memory

~~~DISCLAIMER~~~

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita dan OC milik ku sendiri

~~Warning~~

For T semi M (for this chapter),Typo,OC,Maybe OOC,Bahasa Translate Google(Jepang),Properti kadang-kadang nggak nyambung,Jalan pemikiran sendiri,Fantasi terlalu tinggi,Nyempil hewan kuchiyose pokemon,Hasil dari impian sang Author.

Main Chara:OC.

Summary: 'Aku harap, Aku tinggal di dunia ninja'/"Siapa kau?"/"Dimensi lain eh?"/Aku tinggal di Tokyo abad 21, selebihnya tidak usah di bicarakan. Seperti yang kalian tau, aku penggemar acara TV Naruto dan mengimpikan tinggal di sana. Bagaimana jika mimpi itu jadi kenyataan?/[Warning Inside]/R&R Please~~

.

.

.

No!, Unbelivable!

.

Chap 1:'m here, but my memory

.

-Yuki POV Start-

'Aku harap, Aku tinggal di dunia ninja'

 **'Wush'**

.

.

.

Lalu aku tertidur di balkon kamarku. Tapi, sepertinya bukan tidur yang biasanya, sebelum tertidur sepertinya aku mendengar seseuatu.

-Yuki POV End-

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

Di suatu daerah, di dunia ninja, di hutan belantara. Ada empat orang ninja yang sepertinya sedang melaksanakan misi.

"Lukamu tidak terlalu dalam tapi, jangan banyak bergerak" Seorang gadis berambut coklat, sedang mengobati seorang pemuda berambut _Raven_ , berkacamata atau bisa di katakan pelindung mata berwarna _Orange_.

"Terima kasih, Rin" Jawab pemuda tersebut.

"Ya, sama-sama Obito, kita kan teman satu tim" Jawab gadis itu yang bernama Rin, Nohara Rin.

"Hehehe" Tawa pahit Obito sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Rin" Kalimat yang tiba-tiba di lontarkan oleh pemuda bersurai perak, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Hatake Kakashi.

"Hmm!" Gumam Obito sambil membuang mukanya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, jangan membuat keributan. Ingat kerja sama adalah inti dari kekuatan tim" Dia sepertinya _Sensei_ mereka, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan dia adalah Minato Namikaze.

"Baik _Sensei_!" Seru mereka bertiga, lalu.

 **'Krak' 'Krsk' 'Krtk' 'Bugh'**

"Suara apa itu?" Obito terlihat waspada dan tiga dari mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Biarkan aku yang memeriksanya" Kakashi berjalan menuju ke sumber suara tersebut.

"..." Kakashi menyiapkan pedang perkanya, lalu.

"Hmm!" Ia terkejut atas apa yang dia lihat, seorang gadis yang sepertinya dalam keadaan pingsan, di sebelahnya ada sebuah ransel yang berukuran medium dan kacamata berwarna biru. Yang mengejutkan Kakashi, gadis itu dalam keadaan...telajang.

"Aghh!" Kakashi melompat dari tempat itu, lalu menuju tempat teman-temannya.

"Ada apa Kakashi?" Tanya _Sensei_ nya kepada pemuda bersurai perak yang sedang mengatur nafas dengan wajah memerah.

"Ada-hah-ada-hah yang pingsan-hah" Ucap Kakashi di sela nafasnya yang 'teratur'.

"Baiklah aku periksa" Ucap Minato lalu di hadang Kakashi.

"Sensei di sini saja biar Rin yang ke sana" Selat Kakashi yang sedang gelisah (sepertinya).

"Kenapa?" Tanya si 'Kilat kuning'

"Karena...karena dia...telanjang" Blush, semua pria yang ada di sana wajah mereka memerah.

"Kau tidak melihat..." Tanya Rin yang wajahnya merona.

"Tidak, kebetulan di terpelungkup" Wajah Kakashi masih memerah.

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku juga membawa baju cadangan" Rin mulai melangkah menuju tempat yang di katakan Kakashi.

"..." Semua terdiam.

.

.

.

-Yuki? POV Start-

"Hmm~~" Aku mulai bangun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa" Ucap seseorang di depanku.

"Kau..." Sharingan itu, rambut berwarna _Raven_ , dia Uchiha.

"Kau sepertinya bukan ninja biasa, kau memiliki kekuatan _Kekkei genkai_ dan chakramu tidak biasa" Apa yang di katakannya?, Ninja?, _Kekkei genkai_?,Chakra?. _Kami-sama_ apa ini mimpi?!.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan menjadi penuntung sebuah cahaya di konoha" Konoha!?, apa lagi ini!.

"Sebelum itu..." Di mengeluarkan Sharingan lalu menatapku, lalu... Aku pinsan.

-Yuki? POV End-

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

"Itu dia!" Kaat Rin lalu mendekati gadis yang pingsan itu.

"Baiklah, kaitkan pakaian di badannya" Rin memakaikan pakaian gantinya, sebuah blus berlengan pendek sampai siku berwarna biru bergaris merah, celana pendek sampai lutut berwarna abu-abu.

Setelah beberapa saat memakaikan pakaiannya kepada si gadis misterius itu, _Hitai-ate_ gadis misterius itu jatuh, membuat Rin kaget.

" _Hitai-ate_ _Konohagakure_ " Rin mengambil _Hitai-ate_ itu dan kacamatanya lalu memasukkan ke dalam ransel gadis itu, lalu memapahnya menuju ke tempat teman-temannya.

"Teman-teman tolong bantu aku!" Rin berteriak membuat semua orang yang di sana langsung menghampiri Rin dan membantu memampah gadis itu dan ranselnya.

"Kenapa kau bawa dia ke sini Rin?" Tanya Kakashi bersambut tatapan dari dua orang lainnya.

"Iya, apa kau tidak berpikir dia itu musuh?" Tanya Minato kepada Rin.

"Karena ini..." Rin merabah ransel itu dan mengeluarkan bukti.

"Dia dari Konoha" Menunjukkan _Hitai-ate_ gadis itu yang menunjukkan dia dari Konoha.

"Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihatnya di desa" Obito mulai angkat bicara membuat Kakashi untuk pertama kalinya menyetujui perkataannya.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak rela dia pingsan dalam keadaan telanjang dan meninggalkan dia terkena masalahnya lagi, walapun kami tidak memiliki ikatan darah atau teman tapi, kami sama-sama _kunoichi_ " Jelas Rin dengan mantap sambil mengalirkan chakra hijaunya ke gadis itu.

"Dia tidak apa-apa tapi chakranya aneh" Rin menghentikan chakranya lalu menatap gadis itu.

"Chakra?" Obito tampak penasaran.

"Chakranya bergerak sangat cepat dan regenerasinya juga cepat sekali" Rin tampak berpikir.

"Tapi, sepertinya ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya" Lanjut Rin.

"Maksudmu dia _Jinchūriki_?" Tanya Kakashi dan mendekat kepada sang pemilik chakra tersebut.

"Aku ragu..."

"Baiklah, sekarang kita kembali ke desa dan merawat gadis ini" Kata calon _Yondaime_ itu.

"Tapi, apakah kita tidak menunggunya sadar saja?" Tanya Obito.

"Tidak, dia tidak akan sadar" Balas Kakashi dengan pandangan malas.

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya dia terkena _genjutsu_ nya sendiri" Timpal Minato kepada muridnya lalu menggendong gadis itu ala _Bridal Style_.

"Baiklah, berangkat!" Lalu semua orang di sana menghilang.

.

.

.

-Yuki? POV Start-

"Hmm~~" Aku mulai membuka mataku, aku tersentak kaget. Aku ada dimana?, langit-langit ruangan ini berwarna putih.

"Dimana aku?, siapa aku?, kenapa aku di sini?" Tanyaku kepada diri sendiri.

Aku melihat sekeliling, di kiri ada sebuah tirai, di kanan ada jendela, ternyata sudah malam.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya seseorang membuatku kaget.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku kepada sosok perempuan yang duduk di tepi jendela.

"Panggil aku Akun" Jawabnya.

"Akun?" Aku heran dengan orang ini.

"Ya, Namamu adalah Yuki Aruha" Apa dia tau namaku?.

"Lalu, apakah kau tau dimana aku sekarang?" Tanyaku kepada orang itu.

"Konoha, desa dari negara Api salah satu dari lima negara besar" Jelasnya semakin membuatku bingung. Tapi, aku bersyukur aku tahu sekarang ada dimana.

"Lalu, kenapa aku ada di sini?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Sudah dengan pertanyaan sekarang aku yang akan bertanya"

"Apa?"

"Maukah kau ku ajari mengendalikan chakra?" Tanyanya, aku memang tidak mengingat siapa diriku. Tapi, aku mengingat apa itu Shinobi, chakra dan _jutsu_ dsb.

"Apa itu energi yang ada di dalam tubuh?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Iya"

"Baiklah"

"Tapi, kau harus merahasiakan kekuatan yang kuajarkan sampai saatnya kau tunjukkan" Aku tidak tau apa yang dia bicarakan. Tapi, aku menyetujuinya. Lalu kami berteleportasi ke suatu tempat katanya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah hanya itu saja yang kuajarkan" Dia wanita berambut _Ruby_ bermata _Onyx_ , dan baiklah sekarang aku bisa mengendalikan chakra, chakraku berelemen air dan api.

"Simpan tenaga matamu, jangan menggunakannya kalau bukan di situasi darurat" _Kekkei genkai_ dan _Doujutsu_ , kekuatan mataku adalah yang kanan bisa melihat kenyataan dan keadaan yang sebenarnya atau bisa di bilang kebal dengan _genjutsu_ , dan yang kiri bisa mengetahui pikiran sesorang, hanya dengan memandang obyek tersebut dengan satu mata atau kedua-duanya. Aku juga bisa meningkatkan chakraku atau orang lain hanya dengan bernyanyi.

"Terima kasih atas bimbingannya Akun- _sensei_ " Aku membungkuk dan memberi hormat.

"Ingat, jangan menggunakan kekuatan yang kuajarkan sampai saatnya tiba"

"Baiklah"

"Kita akan kembali dimana kita pertama kali bertemu, dan kau hanya merasa meninggalkan tempat itu selama satu menit" Jelasny panjang lebar, lalu berteleportasi menuju rumah sakit itu.

.

.

.

Sudah semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur, aku memakai kacamataku dan kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sedikit lalu aku mencapai atap.

"Ah~~, bintangnya banyak sekali" Aku merasa nyaman melihat bintang-bintang itu.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" Ada yang bertanya di belakangku, lantas menoleh dan melihat seseorang bersurai perak.

"Namaku Kakashi, dan kau?" Tanyanya sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Aku Yuki Aruha" Aku ragu dengan dia lalu menyambut tangannya dan berjabat tangan sesaat.

"Aruha- _san_ , apa kau benar-benar pulih?" Tanyanya padaku sambil mengadahkan wajahnya ke arah yang ku lihat saat ini.

"Kenapa kau begitu memperhatikanku?" Aku memandang wajahnya.

"Tidak, timku yang menemukanmu dan otomatis kami bertanggung jawab atas dirimu di desa Konoha ini" Sambil dia menggaruk kepalanya yang aku yakin tidak gatal itu, dia berjalan ke arahku lalu duduk di sebelah kanan ku.

"Apakah kau tau?, di sana ada banyak orang seperti kita?" Kataku sambil mengadahkan kepalaku lagi keal arah langit.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir 'Tempatku pulang adalah desaku' aku tidak memikirkan hal semacam itu" Jawabnya membuatku sedikit tertawa.

"Pikiranmu sederhana sekali ya, Hatake- _san_ " Sambil melihat wajahnya yang di timpa sinar bulan.

"Aku memang suka kesederhanaan dan aku lebih memilih mematuhi aturan" Dia terlihat serius dan tangannya bergetar. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi jelas saja aku mengaktifkan _Doujutsu_ mata kiriku untuk melihat isi pikirannya.

'Maaf _Sensei_ aku melangar janji. Tapi aku penasaran' Batinku lalu melihat masa lalunya yang dia pikirkan saat itulah aku tersenyum mengagumi ketegasannya terhadap aturan.

"Aku yakin, si 'Taring putih' pasti punya alasan untuk melanggar peraturan kan?, Hatake- _san_ " Kataku sambil tersenyum dan melihat raut wajahnya kaget namun berubah menjadi tatapan lembut.

"Kau benar, dia ingin menyelamatkan temannya. Tapi, dia.." Kalimatnya menggantung, aku tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, lantas saja aku menepuk pundaknya.

"Pasti ayahmu yang ada di sana akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini Hatake- _san_ " Jawabku sambil menunjuk ke arah langit yang berisi ribuan bintang dan sepertinya ia tersenyum di balik maskernya itu.

"Terima kasih, Aruha- _san_ " Katanya tulus dan matanya menutup, menandakan dia sedang tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Panggil saja Yuu, Hatake- _san_ " Aku tersenyum balik ke arahnya.

"Kau juga Yuu- _san_ , panggil saja aku Kakashi" Lalu kami menghabiskan malam dengan mengobrol, bercanda dan tertawa.

-Yuki POV End-

.

.

.

-Kakashi POV Start-

Pagi hari sudah datang, semalaman sudah aku berbincang dengan Yuki dan aku ada janji dengan Minato- _sensei_ , berkumpul pagi ini di ruangan Hokage untuk melapor.

"Huft, dia memang mengerti perasaanku" Senyuman kecil tergantung di balik maskerku.

"Hey, Kakashi masih pagi jangan jadi gila" Seseorang di belakangku, Kurenai dan Asuma.

"Apa ini karena gadis itu hm?, Kakashi?" Kurenai memang seperti itu, selalu ingin tahu semuanya.

"Tidak" Jawaban jelas nan singkat mampu mendiamkan mereka berdua.

"Tapi, kenapa sejak gadis itu datang kau sepertinya sering tersenyum" Goda Kurenai sambil menyikut Asuma.

"Iya, Tidak-Kakashi-sama-sekali" Sekarang Asuma ledekkannya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, aku berusaha menahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Memang, aku pergi dulu" Lalu aku meninggalkan mereka yang masih meledekku.

Setelah beberapa saat aku sudah di ruangan Hokage.

"Sekarang kau yang terlambat, Kakashi" Obito sudah beberapa kali kau terlambat, sekarang aku terlambat satu kali dan kau sudah meledekku sampai begitu.

"Aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" Kataku bohong.

"Alasan yang konyol" Obito, kau lupa betapa sering terlambatnya dirimu?.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengakar" Lerai Minato- _sensei_.

"Sekarang kita mulai" 'Rapat' pun dimulai.

-Kakashi POV End-

.

.

.

-Yuu(Yuki) POV Start-

"Huft, untung saja kau tidak ketahuan melakukannya" Akun- _sensei_ dan aku sekarang ada di tempat biasa, di tengah hutan dengan jutsu teleportasinya.

"Maaf, aku hanya penasaran" Aku merunduk merutuki kesalahanku.

"Ya, tidak apa" Dia mengadahkan wajahnya menuju burung yang sudang berkicau.

"Aku harap kau bisa menggunakan _jutsu_ itu dengan baik, Yuu- _chan_ " Lalu dia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan usahakan _Sensei_ " Lalu membalas senyumnya.

"Aku akan merestuimu dengan Kakashi" _Sensei_ kenapa tiba-tiba..

"Kenapa aku tahu?, tentu saja aku tau kau kan muridku" Lalu berbalik arah ke arahku lalu mengacak rambutku dan membawa kami kembali.

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

Di ruang Hokage, masih terlihat yang di sebut Kakashi 'Rapat' yang 'menyenangkan'.

"Baiklah, hanya iti Hokage- _sama_ " Minato menutup pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku ingin tau kenapa kau membawa seorang gadis itu?" Tanya Hiruzen a.k.a Hokage.

"Karena, dia memiliki _Hitai-ate_ milik konoha" Balas Rin.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya di desa" Jawab sang Hokage.

"Apa kalian tau namanya?" Tanya Hokage kepada tim Minato.

"Kami belum menanyakannya aku nanti-" Ucapan Minato terhenti karena Kakashi memotong pembicaraan.

"Namanya Yuki Aruha" Jawab Kakashi membuat sang Hokage kaget dan yang lain menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu Kakashi?" Rin bertanya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Iya, apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya semalam?" Obito tertawa, ingin bercanda tapi itu kenyataannya.

"Iya, aku bertemu dengannya semalam dan sempat berbicara semalaman dengannya" Membuat Obito berhenti tertawa.

"Ar-aruha?" Hokage menegang tidak percaya.

"Kenapa Hokage- _sama_?" Tanya Minato.

"Klan Aruha adalah klan yang unik, klan tersebut memiliki kemampuan yang unik dan satu-satunya memiliki kekuatan tersebut-" Jelas Hokage.

"..." Semua terdiam dan ingin mendengar penjelasannya lebih lanjut.

"-Kekuatan tersebut adalah nyanyian dan suara dari alat musik" Sambung penjelasnya.

"Jadi, intinya klan Aruha mengandalkan kekuatan musik untuk meningkatkan chakra?" Tanya Rin kepada sang Hokage.

"Benar. Tapi, desa klan Aruha tiba-tiba kosong, tidak ada orang di desa tersebut. Tapi, ada seseorang yang mengaku mendengar suara tangisan bayi di sana, mungkin dia lah bayi itu" Jelas Hokage lagi dan menunjukkan raut wajah berpikir.

"Hmm, baiklah Kakashi panggil dan ajak dia untuk menemuiku" Perintah Hokage ke-tiga.

"Baik, akan kulaksanakan" Jawab Kakashi lalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

'Apakah, klan itu istimewa?' Batin Kakashi lalu menuju rumah sakit yang menampung Yuki di sana.

.

TBC

.

Sthef KURAWA : Udah lanjut Kurawa- _san_.

NurmalaPrieska : Kalau kepo terua ikut ceritaku ya!~~ udah lanjut nih~~

Note Author : Makasih ya yang udah membaca karya ku yang GaJe ini. Sudah ada yang baca saja sudah bikin semangat, terus baca karyaku ini ya. REVIEW PLEASE~~


	3. Chapter 2:Clan Aruha?

~~~DISCLAIMER~~~

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita dan OC milik ku sendiri

~~Warning~~

For T,Typo,OC,Maybe OOC,Bahasa Translate Google(Jepang),Properti kadang-kadang nggak nyambung,Jalan pemikiran sendiri,Fantasi terlalu tinggi,Nyempil hewan kuchiyose pokemon,Hasil dari impian sang Author.

Main Chara:OC.

Summary: 'Aku harap, Aku tinggal di dunia ninja'/"Siapa kau?"/"Dimensi lain eh?"/Aku tinggal di Tokyo abad 21, selebihnya tidak usah di bicarakan. Seperti yang kalian tau, aku penggemar acara TV Naruto dan mengimpikan tinggal di sana. Bagaimana jika mimpi itu jadi kenyataan?/[Warning Inside]/R&R Please~~

.

.

.

My, Clan?

.

Chap 2:Clan Aruha?

.

Normal POV Start

"Hmm, baiklah Kakashi panggil dan ajak dia untuk menemuiku" Perintah Hokage ke-tiga.

"Baik, akan kulaksanakan" Jawab Kakashi lalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

'Apakah, klan itu istimewa?' Batin Kakashi lalu menuju rumah sakit yang menampung Yuki di sana.

.

.

.

-Kakashi POV Start-

"Huft..." Aku mengehela nafas panjang lalu berlari menuju kamar Yuu.

 **'Tok' 'Tok 'Tok'**

Aku mengetuk pintu di depanku yang menghalangiku untuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Yuu- _san_ , boleh aku masuk?" Aku meminta ijin untuk masuk.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Huft, masuk saja" Aku memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Tidak ada orang, kemana dia?" Aku merasa gelisah tanap sebab.

"Mungkin, dia di atap" Aku tidak berpikir, dimana dia selain di atap seperti kemarin malam

"Huft, merepotkan" Dengan lankangkah kaki yang cepat, segera ke atap untuk memastikan.

Setelah beberapa saat menaikki tangga, aku sampai di atap.

" _Mabayui tsuki ga sotto ashita wo terashite, Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite~~_ "

Ada seseorang yang bernyanyi, aku yakin itu Yuu. Aku mendekatinya dan memanggil namanya. Tapi, dia tidak menjawab, jadi kutepuk pundaknya membuatnya menoleh ke arahku.

"Huft, Kakashi- _san_ kau mengagetkanku" Katanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya, tampak terlihat...manis, AKH! Apa yang kupikirkan?!.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?, aku mencarimu di kamar tadi" Aku duduk di sebelah kanannya dan melihat wajahnya yang memandang langit timur.

"Kau tau kan?, aku bosan di sana terus menerus dan yang bisa kutuju hanya di sini" Jawanya sambil tersenyum melihatku. Entah mengapa itu membuat pipiku terasa memanas.

"Ka-kalau kau bosan, kau bisa ku ajak keliling desa" Jawabku tergagap, oh _Kami-sama_ mengapa aku jadi seperti ini?!.

"Apa boleh?" Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"I-iya" Jawabku, ini membuatku malu saja.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Dia menarik-narik lenganku seperti anak kecil meminta di belikan permen.

"I-iya, sebentar" Aku menurutinya dan mengajaknya keliling desa.

Setelah meminta ijin keluar rumah sakit, aku mengajak Yuu mengelilingi desa dan tampaknya orang-orang memandangiku seperti orang aneh. Tapi, aku tak menghiraukannya.

"Di sana ada Ramen Ichiraku dan di sana ada toko senjata..." Aku menjelaskan kepada Yuu obyek-obyek bangunan yang ada di desa ini.

"Oh ya, Kakashi- _san_ , wajah siapa yang ada di tebing itu?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke tebing berwajah para Hokage.

"Itu adalah wajah-wajah Hokage, dari kiri yang pertama sampai Hokage ke-3 yang sekarang sedang menjabat" Jelasku kepadanya, entah mengapa aku sudah akrab dengannya walau aku baru bertemu dan berbicara dengannya kemarin.

"Wah~~, pasti mereka hebat-hebat" Wajahnya berseri-seri tampak...cantik, ya ampun kenapa aku jadi seperti ini sih?!.

"Iya mereka memang hebat" Aku ikut memandangi wajah para Hokage di tebing tersebut.

"Hey, Kakashi~~" Ada seseorang memanggilku, membuatku menoleh.

"Rin, Obito" Aku balas menyapa mereka.

"Wah~~, dia sudah sembuh rupanya" Obito melihat Yuu, yang bersembunyi di belakangku.

"Hey, namaku Obito" Obito mendekati Yuu, tapi tidak di sambut baik oleh Yuu. Dia malah mundur dari Obito.

"Kenapa, kau menjauh?" Obito semakin mendekati Yuu.

"Hey, Obito jangan membuatnya takut" Aku mendekati Yuu dan dia kembali bersembunyi di belakangku.

"Kenalkan, teman-temanku. Yang menakutimu tadi Obito dan yang perempuan itu Rin" Aku memperkenalkan teman-temanku kepadanya dan dia mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"A-aku Yuki Aruha, sa-salam kenal" Yuu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan canggung.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Aruha- _san_ " Rin membungkuk begitu pula Yuu.

"Panggil saja Yuu, Rin- _san_ " Yuu tersenyum kepada Rin dan di balas senyuman oleh Rin.

"Hey Kakashi, apa kau sudah mengajaknya ke ruang Hokage?" Tanya Obito sedikit berbisik, membuatku kaget. Aku lupa tentang itu.

"Nanti saja, biar dia senang dulu" Aku membalas bisikkannya tanpa mengalihkan penglihatanku kepada Yuu.

"Kau menyukainya, ya?" Sekarang godanya, membuat pipiku terasa memanas.

"Tidak" Aku berusaha untuk tetap 'tenang'.

"Huft, kau tidak mempunyai rasa humor, Kakashi" Obito kau tidak tau apa yang kurasakan saat 'ini'.

'Kenapa, aku merasa seperti merasakan sesuatu terhadapap Yuu?' Aku berbatin diri, melamun.

"Kakashi, sebaiknya sekarang kau ajak dia ke ruang Hokage" Usul Obito membuat lamunanku pecah seketika.

"Baiklah" Lalu aku mendekati Yuu yang sedang berbincang dengan Rin.

"Yuu, apa kau mau kuperkenalkan kau ke Hokage?" Ajakku kepada gadis berambut _Cobalt_ itu.

"Wah~~, kalau begitu ayo!. Oh ya Rin- _san_ , terima kasih atas bajunya" Yuu membungkuk lalu menarikku.

"Ya sama-sama, Yuu- _chan_ " Rin melambai ke Yuu dan di balasnya.

Sekarang aku di sini, berjalan ke ruang Hokage. Bersama Yuu, dengan acara 'menggandeng' tanganku dengan 'lembut'.

"Kakashi- _san_ , Hokage itu seperti apa?" Tanya Yuu sambil menoleh ke arahku.

"Nanti saja, kau lihat sendiri" Godaku kepadanya, membuat dia menggembungkan pipinya, membuat dia terlihat manis, jujur saja.

' _Kau menyukainya, ya?_ '

Aku jadi teringat pertanyaan Obito tadi, apakah aku menyukainya?.

"Itu dia, ayo masuk" Aku menunjuk ke bangunan berwarna merah dan mengajaknya masuk.

-Kakashi POV End-

.

.

.

-Yuu POV Start-

Aku memasuki bangunan besar berwarna merah menyala yang di tunjukkan oleh Kakashi.

"Di mana ruangannya?" Tanyaku kepada pemuda bersurai perak bermasker di sebelah kiriku, yang sedari tadi ku gandeng tangannya.

"Ayo, kutunjukkan ruangannya" Sekarang dia yang mengandengku, berjalan menuju pintu kayu sederhana.

 **'Tok' 'Tok' 'Tok'**

Kakashi, mengetuk pintu dan sepertinya menunggu jawaban.

" _Masuk_ " Balas orang di dalam.

Lalu aku melihat kakashi memutar kenop pintu, lalu menarikku ke dalam.

"Ah, datang juga" Kata seseorang yang duduk di kursi, di depan meja yang banyak sekali tumpukkan kertas dan gulungan-gulungan.

"Maaf Hokage- _sama_ , aku hanya mengajaknya berkeliling. Karena, dia bosan" Dia membungkuk lalu aku juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Maaf, aku yang salah Hokage- _sama_ "

"Tidak apa, aku juga senang kalau kau menyukai desa ini" Beliau tersenyum lalu menatapku dengan serius.

"Apa, kau ingat siapa dirimu?" Apa?, kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?. Aku pun tidak ingat siapa diriku dan aku tidak peduli hal itu.

"Tidak" Jawabku singkat.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau tahu namamu itu?" Tanyanya lagi, tidak mungkin kan, kalau aku menjawab "Aku, di beri tahu oleh Akun- _sensei_ " Tidak mungkin.

"Aku hanya mengingat namaku, Shinobi, _Jutsu_ dan yang lainnya" Jawabku dengan wajah berpikir.

"Huft, apa kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu?" Tanyanya membuatku tersentak, apa ini yang dimaksud oleh Akun- _sensei_?.

"Bisa" Jawabku mantap.

"Baiklah, sekarang ikut aku. Kakashi panggil anggota timmu dan anggota yang lain, yang bisa kau percaya" Apa?, 'yang bisa kau percaya?', apa maksudmu Hokage- _sama_?.

"Baiklah, Hokage- _sama_. Yuu- _chan_ , aku pergi dulu" Entah mengapa pipiku memanas setelah mendengar suffiks - _chan_.

"Baiklah, Kakashi- _san_ " Aku melihatnya keluar ruangan.

"Ayo, ikut aku Aruha- _san_ " Ucap Hokage lalu mengajakku keluar dan aku merasakan ada beberapa orang mengikuti kami.

-Yuu POV End-

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

Kakashi sedang mengumpulkan teman-teman 'seperjuangannya', dengan 'semangat' ala Kakashi dan menagajak mereka menuju tempat Hokage dan Yuu, lapangan untuk berlatih.

"Kami sudah datang, Hokage- _sama_ " Kakashi dan di belakangnya terdapat teman-teman 'seperjuangannya', pertama teman setimnya Rin dan Obito, lalu Asuma dan Kurenai.

"Ada apa Hokage, memanggil kami?" Tanya Obito.

"...Lihat itu..." Sepatah kata itu membuat semua yang ada di sana mendekati Hokage lalu memandang ke arah yang sama, yaitu ke arah barat.

"...!" Semua terkejut, Yuu ada di sana sedang berdiri di atas sebuah diagram pentagon, yang bersinar. Di sudut-sudutnya ada sebuah lingkaran yang berpola rumit.

Dia di sana menghadap ke arah matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat.

.

.

.

-Kakashi POV Start-

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanyaku kepada sang Hokage.

"Dia sedang menunjukkan kemampuannya" Tidak mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Yuu, dia terlihat serius.

"Apa ini semua, ada hubungannya dengan klan itu?" Obito penasaran dan Rin ikut penasaran.

"Ya" Jawab sang Hokage singkat-sesingkatnya.

"Jangan bergerak dan katakan, apa yang kalian rasakan" Perintah Hokage.

"Baik" Lalu aku, menatap intens Yuu.

-Kakashi POV End-

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

" _Sha la la itsuka kitto boku wa te ni suru'n da Hakanaki mune ni sotto hikari moete ike_ " Yuu berbalik dan matanya menutup, senyuman tergantung di wajahnya. Tampak sangat damai, sedang bernyanyi.

"Dia, bernyanyi" Semuanya serentak, terkecuali Hokage.

Lalu suara musik datang entah dari mana, lalu bola-bola berwarna-warni muncul begitu saja dan memutari tubuh Yuu.

" _Aitaku naru no "shoudou" nakitaku naru no "junjou" Natsu no hi ni tobikonda hotaru wa kaeranai_ " Rambut Yuu berubah warna biru menjadi merah muda, matanya mulai terbuka memperlihatkan matanya juga berubah yang awalnya biru-merah menjadi warna merah kecoklatan.

"Ikuti, semua gerakannya" Perintah Hokage lalu meninggalkan kami.

"Baik, Hokage- _sama_ " Seru kami lalu menghilang.

" _Anata wa nanimo iwazu kuchidzuke wo nokoshite Kizutsuku mama unadzuita ne Kanashii hodo inochi yurameite ita_ " Yuu mulai menari dan bernyanyi dengan ceria.

"..." Yang ada di sana, terkecuali Yuu. Terdiam dan memperhatikan seorang yang bernyanyi di depan mereka.

.

.

.

-Kakashi POV Start-

'Bahkan kalau dia berubah penampilan, dia...masih terlihat...Akh! Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini!' Aku mengelus kepalaku dengan 'lembut'.

" _Sha la la itsuka kitto boku wa te ni suru'n da Hakanaki mune ni sotto hikari moete ike Sha la la itoshiki hito anata mo miete iru no Mabayui tsuki ga sotto ashita wo terashite Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite~~_ " Yuu sedang memegang sebuah alat musik 'Biola'.

'Nyanyian ini, di atap...' Batinku, memutar kembali memoriku pada saat pagi tadi.

"Dia bernyanyi dan memainkan alat musik, dengan hebat!" Puji Obito, yang sepertinya mejikmati nyanyia Yuu, sama seperti yang lain.

"Iya" Rin memanggut setuju dengan Obito begitupun yang lain.

" _Kaze ni fukareru hodo hageshiku naru kokoro ni Hagure sou na omoide ga mata yasashiku tomoru_ " Yuu mulai berjalan menuju ke arah selatan.

" _Muchuu de kakedashitara furerareru ki ga shita Omomu kumama te wo nobasu yo Setsunai hodo inochi yurameite iku_ " Kami mengikutinya dari belakang, lalu seseorang meloncat dari dahan pohon dan menabrak Yuu.

"Apa Hokage, sudah gila?!" Teriak seorang wanita dewasa, yang baru saja menabrak Yuu tadi.

"Hey!, beraninya kau menghina Hokage- _sama_!" Teriak Asuma, aku mengerti perasaan itu. Marah karena ada yang mengejek seorang ayah.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku menyiapkan pedang perakku, lalu melirik Yuu yang sedang terbaring pingsan di sebelah wanita berambut merah itu.

"Bilang kepada Hokagemu itu, melakukan sesuatu harus berpikir dulu" Lalu dia menghilang dengan bersamaan datangnya kepulan asap.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Kurenai.

Rin mendekati Yuu, begitu pula aku dan yang lain. Rin mengalirkan chakra medisnya kepada Yuu.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, dia hanya pingsan" Menghentikan chakra medisnya lalu menyuruhku untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit.

Setelah beberapa saat aku menggendongnya ala _Bridal Style_ , aku melirik wajahnya yang terkulai lemas di dekapanku...manis, astaga apa pikiranku berubah sejak kedatangan gadis ini?.

-Kakashi POV End-

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

Kakashi mengantarkan Yuu ke rumah sakit dan menunggunya sadar. Tidak dipungkiri dirinya juga lelah.

"Huft, siapa dia?" Kakashi berpikir sejenak.

"Apa mungkin, dia tau tentangnya" Sambil melirik Yuu yang sedang terbaring di kasur, dia berpikir.

"..." Kakashi tertidur di samping Yuu, dengan posisi duduk, kepala di kasur Yuu.

.

.

.

Di ruang Hokage

Di sana ada lima orang yang sedang 'Rapat'.

"Apa yang dimaksudkan oleh wanita itu Hokage- _sama_?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya keluar" Jawabnya.

"Siapa?" Obito mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Usunari Fuuko" Hokage meletakkan sebuah biodata seorang, perempuan berambut kuning panjang, bermata biru langit.

"Tapi, yang kami lihat dia perempuan berambut merah menyala" Rin mengambil biodata itu.

"Iya, dia ahlinya dalam menyamar. Karena itu aku menjadikannya ANBU. Tapi, dia tidak pernah kelihatan sejak saat itu. Mungkin, aku melakukan kesalahan" Hokage menjelaskannya dengan rinci tentang wanita itu.

"Tapi, apa dia tahu semua tentang klan Aruha?" Tanya Asuma.

"Iya, lebih tepatnya dia berteman baik dengan para klan Aruha" Jelas Hokage.

"Lalu, dia juga tahu kalau Yuu adalah seorang Aruha?" Tanya Obito.

"Kemungkinan begitu, kalau dia menghalangi Yuu saat itu" Jawab Hokage dengan bergaya berpikir.

"Apa, ini misi?" Tanya Kurenai tiba-tiba.

"Ya, misi Rank S. Jangan sampai ada orang yang menyentuh ataupun membawa Yuu, keluar desa"

"Baik" Lalu Rin dan yang lain keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

-Fuuko POV Start-

"Huft, untung saja. Belum terlambat" Aku mengawasi rumah sakit, yang menampung Yuu dari atas bangunan.

"Aku harus mengawasinya dengan ketat, mulai sekarang" Gumamku lalu menggunakan _jutsu_ teleportasiku.

.

.

.

-Yuu POV Start-

"Nghh~~" Aku menggeram tanda ingin bangun.

"Ini dimana?" Aku melihat sekeliling, ternyata aku di rumah sakit

"...!" Aku terkejut, di sebelahku ada Kakashi- _san_ , tertidur.

"..." Tidak sadar, tanganku mengelus poninya yang menutupi poninya.

'Tampan' Aku mengecup sebentar pucuk dahinya dan memberikannya selimut.

"Selamat malam" Gumamku lalu tidur

-Yuu POV End-

.

.

.

-Fuuko POV Start-

"Apa yang kau maksudkan Hokage- _sama_?" Tanyaku kepada sang Hokage, yang duduk dia atas kursi Hokage yang menghadap berlainan araah denganku.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu keluar dari bayangan" Lalu dia berbalik dan menatapku dengan tajam.

"Ada apa kau mencariku, sampai Aruha itu kau libatkan?" Tanyaku dengan tajam.

"Aku hanya, ingin tau alasanmu bersembunyi di balik kegealapan" Dia memberiku tatapan yang sudah ku lihat selama lima tahun ini.

"...Akan ku katakan setelah kau membawanya ke desanya" Lalu aku menggunakan _jutsu_ teleportasiku.

.

TBC

.

Replies Review:

julianto merry : Masa sih seru?, nggak nyangka segitu serunya, malah aku ngerasa ini cerita GaJe dan masalah pairing aku takut kalo ada yang nggak suka pairingnya OC x Kakashi. Heheh Thanks for Review dan ini updatannya.

Author Note : Ini adalah cerita yang kudapat dari mimpiku, selama dua malam jadi ini yang pertama dan chapter selanjutnya yang lain. And Review Please~~


	4. Chapter 3:Yuu First Mission

~~~DISCLAIMER~~~

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita dan OC milik ku sendiri

~~Warning~~

For T,Typo,OC,Maybe OOC,Bahasa Translate Google(Jepang),Properti kadang-kadang nggak nyambung,Jalan pemikiran sendiri,Fantasi terlalu tinggi,Nyempil hewan kuchiyose pokemon,Hasil dari impian sang Author.

Main Chara:OC.

Summary: 'Aku harap, Aku tinggal di dunia ninja'/"Siapa kau?"/"Dimensi lain eh?"/Aku tinggal di Tokyo abad 21, selebihnya tidak usah di bicarakan. Seperti yang kalian tau, aku penggemar acara TV Naruto dan mengimpikan tinggal di sana. Bagaimana jika mimpi itu jadi kenyataan?/[Warning Inside]/R&R Please~~

.

.

.

 _My First Mission_

.

Chap 3:Yuu First Mission (Part 1)

.

-Fuuko POV Start-

"Apa yang kau maksudkan Hokage- _sama_?" Tanyaku kepada sang Hokage, yang duduk dia atas kursi Hokage yang menghadap berlainan arah denganku.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu keluar dari bayangan" Lalu dia berbalik dan menatapku dengan tajam.

"Ada apa kau mencariku, sampai Aruha itu kau libatkan?" Tanyaku dengan tajam.

"Aku hanya, ingin tau alasanmu bersembunyi di balik kegelapan" Dia memberiku tatapan yang sudah ku lihat selama lima tahun ini.

"...Akan ku katakan setelah kau membawanya ke desanya" Lalu aku menggunakan _jutsu_ teleportasiku.

-Fuuko POV End-

.

.

.

-Kakashi POV Start-

"Hmm~~" Aku terbangun dari alam tidurku. Karena, sinar yang menembus kelopak mataku.

"...?!" Terkejut, itulah ekspresi yang ku gantung di wajah, dibalik maskerku ini. Aku tertidur, ya tertidur disamping Yuki, sesuatu yang lembut menyapaku dibelakang punggung, selimut. Ya selimut Yuki, btw Yuki dimana!?

"Sial, dia hilang lagi?!" Gumamku penuh dengan kegelisahan.

"Dia mungkin diatap lagi" Aku membereskan tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju atap.

"...Tidak ada" Aku melihat sekeliling. Tapi, tidak ada satu orang pun di sini.

"Aku harus mencarinya" Lalu aku melesat dan meloncat dari atap ke atap yang lain. 'Cari Yuu' itulah tujuanku saat ini.

"..."

.

.

.

Aku masih mencari Yuu, tidak mengeluarkan hasil yang kuinginkan.

"Huft, dimana dia?" Hembusan nafas yang berat, mata yang melawan rasa kantuk dan peluh membasahi wajahku.

"Kakashi- _kun_ ~~" Ada seseorang menyapaku dari bawah.

"Rin, apa kau melihat Yuu?" Aku melompat dari atap ke arah Rin dan bertanya _To the Point_.

"Yuu?, aku tadi melihatnya ke gedung Hokage bersama empat orang 'ANBU'..." Dia menjawab dengan berbisik saat kata 'ANBU' di kalimatnya.

"Oh ya, terima kasih aku akan ke-" Sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, Rin memotong.

"Kau, tidak melupakan pertemuan kita dengan _Sensei_ di tempat latihan kan?" Potongnya membuatku tersentak, aku lupa tentang itu. Kenapa setelah Yuu datang otakku ini hanya berisi tentangnya?

"Baiklah, kita pergi bersama" Lalu aku berjalan bersama Rin ke tempat pertemuan.

-Kakashi POV End-

.

.

.

-Yuu POV Start-

Aku disini, di depan _Sandaime Hokage_. Bersama empat orang bertopeng dan perlengkapan aneh.

.

.

.

 _Flashback On_

 _'Wusshh'_

 _Seseorang datang, lantas saja aku terbangun dan melihat empat orang bertopeng muncul._

 _"Yuu-san, kau telah di panggil oleh Sandaime Hokage" Bisik salah satu dari mereka._

 _"Apa?, Sandaime?" Tanyaku sambil memeringkan kepala._

 _"Ayo, lebih baik temanmu tidak terbangun" Setelah itu aku turun dari kasur empukku lalu mengikuti mereka keluar dengan Shunsin no jutsu._

 _Flashback Off_

.

.

.

Aku menunggu seorang yang di depanku ini berbicara, tidak mungkin seorang pemimpin memanggil seseorang tidak mempunyai alasan kan?

"...Ehm, Yuu- _chan_ apakah kau mau menerima misi yang aku berikan?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang sedikit...bingung?

"Misi?"

"Ya, misi pertamamu sebagai seorang _genin_ " Jadi, aku sudah menjadi ninja konoha?

"Kalau boleh bertanya, apa misiku?"

"..." Dia sepertinya sedang berpikir.

-Yuu POV End-

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

Kakashi, Rin dan Minato sekarang berada di tempat latihan. Seperti biasa, Obito terlambat.

"Huft, setiap pertemuan selalu terlambat" Kakashi selalu mengeluh di saat seperti ini.

"Sabarlah, pasti dia akan datang"

Tiba-tiba, seorang yang Rin dan Kakashi bicarakan datang dengan nafas yang tidak teratur dan peluh yang menjalar di seluruh wajahnya.

"Hosh...hosh maaf aku telambat...hosh" Sela-sela nafasnya.

"Huft, tidak kau sangat terlambat. Kau tau itu?" Tanyaku penuh tekanan.

"Maaf..."

"Ya sudah, langsung saja pada inti pertemuan ini" Minato melerai mereka.

"Kita, akan menerima misi dengan Yuu- _chan_ sebagai _genin_ baru" Jelas Minato membuat mereka terkejut.

"Yuu- _chan_? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Obito terkejut.

"Kemarin setelah dia menunjukkan kemampuannya?" Tanya Rin.

"Benar, dan kali ini kita hanya mengantar dan menemaninya untuk menyelesaikan misi" Jelas Minato.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian kembali dan persiapkan diri kalian. Walapun, misi ini terlihat mudah namun, ini misi tingkat A" Jelas Minato membuat mereka bertiga terkejut kembali.

"Kita akan berkumpul satu jam lagi di gerbang konoha" Lalu Minato menghilang dengan jurus _Shunsin no Jutsu_ nya.

Sementara itu, di kantor Hokage. _Sandaime_ dan juga Yuu, masih berbincang mengenai misi.

"Ya, kau hanya harus mengecheck keadaan di desa tersebut bersama Tim Kakashi yang kau kenal" _Sandaime_ menyembunyikan arti lain dari desa 'tersebut' yang berarti desa Yuu.

"Ini adalah misi pertamaku, aku tidak akan mengecewakan _Sandaime-sama_ " Jawab Yuu sembari tersenyum walapun dia tahu kalau orang yang ada di depannya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Namun, dia tidak ingin mengetahuinya karena notabenenya, seorang yang ada di depannya adalah pemimpin desa ini.

"Baguslah, ini adalah perlengkapan seorang genin dan pakailah _Hitai-ate_ mu itu" Kata Hokage sembari memberikan sebuah ransel beserta isinya.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu _Sandaime-sama_ " Yuu mengambil ransel tersebut dan membungkuk.

"Panggil saja _Ojiisan_ " Hokage tersenyum, lalu Yuu kaget.

"Baiklah, San-err maksudku Hiruzen- _ojiisan_ " Sambil tersenyum canggung dia berbalik dan kembali ke rumah sakit yang dia tinggali sementara waktu.

"Kalian, harus mengawasinya" Lalu ANBU yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Hokage pun menghilang.

.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu, di gerbang konoha sudah ada beberapa anggota tim Minato, ya kurang satu anggota mereka, benar lagi siapa lagi kalau bukan Obito Uchiha?

"Astaga, dia dimana dan juga Yuu?" Kakashi sedikit GeSi (Gelisah Sendiri)#hehehe.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi Kakashi- _kun_ " Lalu kembali menunggu.

Satu jam kemudian...

"Argh!, aku akan mencari mereka!" Kakashi pun langsung melesat mencari dua kandidat itu.

"Ehh!, Kakashi- _kun_!" Rin hendak menyusul namun, di halangi lengan besar seorang _Sensein_ nya.

"Biarkan saja, Rin" Lalu Rin hanya menatap jalan yang di lewati Kakashi tadi.

.

.

.

-Kakashi POV Start-

Aku melompat-lompat dari atap ke atap yang lain, mencari dua rekan misiku. Ya, Obito dan Yuki.

"Astaga, apa ada yang lebih buruk?" Tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri.

"...!" Aku terkejut setelah apa yang ku lihat. Yuu berada di tempat sepi dengan...

'Yuu' Gumamku dalam hati ketika melihat Yuu, bersama seorang ANBU.

"..." Aku menatap intens ANBU itu dan aku rasa bukan ANBU Hokage...

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, ANBU itu menghilang.

Dan tanpa sadar, aku mendekati Yuu dan menepuk bahunya.

"Huft, aku kira siapa" Dia menoleh kepadaku lalu...

"Apa?" Tanyanya

"Siapa ANBU itu?" Tanyaku sembari menatapnya

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi dia sepertinya baik" Balasnya sambil menunjukkan senyum mataharinya membuat pipiku memanas.

"Ayo, kita sudah terlambat" Lalu aku menariknya menuju gerbang konoha.

-Kakashi POV End-

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

Jadi di sini hutan perbatasan antara Uzu-Aru, mereka; Minato, Obito, Kakashi, Rin dan Yuu melompat-lompat dari ranting ke ranting pohon.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat. Perjalanan ke desa tersebut membutuhkan waktu dua hari" Jelas Minato sang ketua kelompok.

"Baiklah, aku akan berkeliling terlebih dahulu dan juga mencari mata air" Usul Yuu.

"Ayo, aku bantu" Ajak Obito.

"Biar aku saja" Potong Kakashi.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri" Lalu Yuu pergi ke selatan hutan untuk mencari air.

.

.

.

-Kakashi POV Start-

Aku hanya menatap punggung Yuu menjauh.

"Kalian semua mendekatlah!" Perintah Minato- _sensei_.

"Ada apa, _Sensei_?" Tanya Obito.

"Maaf, telah membohongi kalian..." Ucap _Sensei_ lirih membuat kami bingung.

"...Sebenarnya misi ini tingkat S" Jelasnya membuat kami kaget, bagaimana tidak misi yang kami laksanakan di palsukan tingkatnya?

Sebelum aku hendak protes, _sensei_ menatapku lalu berkata "Ini, bukan tanpa alasan..." Lalu aku hanya menunggu jawaban _sensei_.

"Tapi, ini demi melindungi janji antara Konoha-Uzushio-Arugakure" Sambungnya membuatku semakin bingung.

"Janji ini adalah janji yang mengutamakan keselamatan antara tiga desa ini..." Aku melirik ke Obito dan Rin, mereka terlihat tegang.

"Apa maksud-" Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatku, _Sensei_ memotong.

"Nanti saja, _Sandaime_ akan menjelaskannya" Lalu kami kembali terdiam dan menunggu Yuu kembali.

-Kakashi POV End-

.

.

.

-Yuu POV Start-

A few minutes ago...

Aku berjalan, menuju ke arah selatan hutan ini...

"Huft, baiklah sekarang cari air!" Seruku bersemangat.

Setelah beberapa menit, aku melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya.

"Apa itu?" Aku melihat sebuah pillar cahaya yang menjulang tinggi ke angkasa.

Lalu aku berlar, mengarah ke pillar cahaya tersebut.

-Yuu POV End-

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

"Lama sekali" Obito mulai bosan.

"Sabarlah, mungkin Yuu- _chan_ mengalami kesulitan untuk menemukan air" Jawab Rin

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya" Usul Kakashi hendak menuju ke arah Yuu lewati tadi.

"Jangan, kalian di sini saja. Aku akan mencarinya" Halang Minato lalu berjalan menuju jalan yang di lewati Yuu.

"Cih, sebenarnya kau suka Yuu- _chan_ , kan?" Obito mulai menggoda Kakashi, yang di goda hanya menatap kepergian sang guru.

"Jawab aku Kakashi!" Hardik Obito dan yang dihardik malah terdiam lalu...

"Bukan urusanmu" Balas Kakashi singkat namun tajam.

"Huft..." Helaan nafas dari tiga anggota kelompok tersebut.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Yuu.

"Indah~~" Yuu berada di depan pillar cahaya tersebut.

Yuu terus mendekati cahaya itu...

"...Sekali" Lalu Yuu menyentuh cahaya itu dia tertarik ke dalam cahaya itu.

"Agh!" Pekik Yuu sebelum menghilang bersamaan dengan cahaya tersebut.

 _Meanwhile_...

Minato terus mencari Yuu sampai...

" _Agh!_ " Pekik seseoranh dari arah utara dari posisinya.

"Yuu?" Dengan wajah berkerut khawatir, berlari dan melompat-lompat ke sumber suara tersebut.

Saat Minato sampai ke sumber suara tersebut, tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah menjadi takut dan cemas.

Disana bekas ledakkan besar berdiameter sekitar 10 km.

"Cih, apa Yuu?" Lalu Minato kembali dan bergegas menuju timnya.

.

.

.

-Yuu POV Start-

"Ugh~~" Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan berusaha bangun.

"Apa kau tidak apa, Pika?" Tanya seseorang di sampingku, lantas saja aku menoleh dan mendapati seekor binatang yang aneh.

"Siapa?, eh bukan maksudku kau ini apa?" Tanyaku sembari menatap makhluk berwarna kuning bergaris merah berekor seperti kilat, bertelinga panjang kuning berujung hitam dan pipinya yang menampakkan waran merah bulat.

"Tidak sopan, berkata begitu kepada anak petir, Pika?!" Teriak makhluk itu.

"Baiklah, siapa anda wahai anak petir~~" Sembari membungkuk aku berkata sopan.

"Baiklah, aku Pikachu anak dari petir kuning, Pika!" Teriaknya, aku bingung apa ini perkenalan atau lomba berteriak?

"Kalau kau, Pika?" Tanya Pikachu.

"Aku?, aku adalah kunoichi dari konoha bernama Yuki Aruha" Perkenalanku tanpa ada teriakkan.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, Pika?" Tampaknya dia sedang berpikir, dengan tangannya yang kecil menyentuh dagunya yang bulat sempurna.

"Ah!, benar juga, Pika!" Tiba-tiba dia melompat kegirangan.

"Apa?, apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku kaget saat dia melompat lalu merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dengan tubuhku.

"Akhirnya!, kau datang, Pika!" Katanya seraya melepas pelukkannya, lalu mengeretku entah kemana.

"Pasti, Tetua senang, Pika!" Katanya lalu melepaskan tarikannya lalu mengisyaratkanku untuk mengikutinya.

Lalu kami sampai di lapangan luas, banyak sekali makhluk aneh yang ada di sini.

"PIKA!, DIA SUDAH DATANG, PIKA~~CHU!" Lalu di berlari menggunakan dua tangan dan dua kakinya, menghampiri makhluk-makhluk aneh yang lainnya.

Lalu mereka mendekatiku.

"Ayo, kedatanganmu sudah di tunggu Tetua" Kata makhluk seperti harimau berwarna kuning di sampingku.

"Err...baiklah" Lalu aku mengikuti mereka.

-Yuu POV End-

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

Di sana terlihat empat orang yang sedang menunggu seseorang; Minato, Kakashi, Obito dan Rin sedang menunggu Yuu kembali, yah walaupun Minato sempat khawatir akan Yuu. Tapi, Kakashi berhasil meyakinkan Minato untuk tetap tenang. Yah, Minato sudah menyadari sesuatu, antara Yuu dan Kakashi.

"Huft, lama sekali dia" Keluh Obito di balas tatapan tajam dari Kakashi.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi" Rin, seperti biasa membela.

 **Krsk Krsk**

Semua menjadi posisi waspada lalu...

"Jangan begitu, ini aku..." Seseorang di balik semak-semak.

"Yuu?" Tanya mereka semua menatap balik semak-semak.

"Memang, siapa lagi?" Tanya balik Yuu.

"Huft" Semua menghela nafas kecuali Yuu.

"Kemana saja kau?" Tanya Minato sembari menatap Yuu.

"Aku mencari air dan aku melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya. Jadi, aku berjalan ke sumber cahaya itu dan ternyata, itu hanya serpihan cermin" Jawab Yuu setengah bohong. Ya, walaupun begitu dia tidak akan bisa menipu mata jeli sang kilat kuning.

"Huft, kau membuat kami khawatir" Balas Rin seraya memberikan senyum khasnya dan tak lupa juga di balas senyuman ala Yuu atau bisa di bilang cengiran.

"Maaf dan terima kasih, telah mengkhawatirkanku"

"Iya tidak apa"

.

.

.

-Yuu POV Start-

Aku sulit tidur, di tengah hutan seperti ini. Yah mungkin setiap di rumah sakit aku juga sulit tidur. Yah, aku memutuskan untuk bangun dan melihat sekitar.

"Kau, belum tidur?" Tanya seseorang di depanku. Yah, itu Minato- _sensei_.

"Yah, begitulah _Sensei_ " Jawabku sembari mendekat kepadanya lalu duduk di sampingnya, seperti yang Kakashi lakukan setiap di atap rumah sakit.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa, kau berbohong tadi? Tanyanya membuatku tersentak.

"Aku..." Kataku menggantung sembari menoleh ke arah _Sensei_ yang menatapku intens.

"Sebenarnya..."

.

TBC

.

Replies Review:

 **Reynola Vanilla:**

 **Thanks**

 **(^ _ ^)V**

 **julianto merry:**

 **Thanks untuk sarannya dan juga Reviewnya, aku akan berjuang agar lebih baik (9 ^ ^)9**

Author Note: Makasih semua yang udah ngelihat Fic GaJeku ini udah ngelihat saja udah bahagia dan Review Please~~


End file.
